cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Illuminati
The Illuminati are an elite group of nations, who aim to control the entire world. There, members are bred, educated and trained to be placed at all levels of government. As experts and advisers, they mould government policy so as to further the plans of their Order. Those who direct the Illuminati are there to help others in growing their nations and are there to help one another in times of need. They solve world problems by aid and assistance. Their primary goal is to form a single world government to have complete control of the entire world. This is a time for the world to be at peace and work together for the BETTERMENT of mankind. Any nation may join the Illuminati no matter what you stand for as long as you follow The New World Order that is stated below. Link :-- www.tnwo-illuminati.net Illuminati The undersigned nations, in pursuit of peace and the right to flourish, have sworn to defend each other and The New World Order from outside aggression. Membership Any member wishing to join the Illuminati must provide the following information upon their applying: # Nation name and ruler. # Strength. # Resources. # Team. Any member of the Illuminati may not be a member of another alliance unless official permission has been given. Failure to comply with this will result in removal. The New World Order The New World Order is comprised of all active nations within the Illuminati. These nations will be responsible for electing the Grand Council as well as voting on any amendments to the charter that are put forth by a 3/4 vote of the Grand Council. The Grand Council will only be voted upon on the 12th June and on the 12th December unless a member of the Grand Council is removed. The Grand Council Seats * Minister of Defense * Minister of Foreign Affairs * Minister of Immigration & Naturalization * Minister of Internal Affairs Council Containing four 4 seats, the Grand Council will serve as the governing body of the Illuminati. Elected by The New World Order, the council members will hold council seats for a maximum of 6 months. Candidates must receive 2 nominations to be eligible for voting. The nomination period will last for 3 days followed by a predetermined voting period. The nations with the most amount of votes at the end of the voting period will assume control of the Grand Council seats for the remainder of their terms. The Grand Chancellor will be the first seat field which will be occupied until they resign no votes will take place on this. The other seats will be filled by the nations in order of votes if the votes are tied then The Grand Chancellor will allocate the seats. Removal Any New World Order member may submit a motion to remove another member from the Illuminati. Following the motion, the accuser and defendant have 24 hours to bring forward evidence or arguments to support their position. After the time period is up, voting will commence. If 3/4 of The New World Order has voted for removal, that member will be removed immediately, and permanently banned from all areas of the Illuminati. In times of a split Grand Council vote, The Grand Chancellor will cast the deciding vote within 24 hours. If the accusing Order member is not successful in his campaign for removal, the Grand Council will reserve the right to investigate whether or not the removal attempt was in the interest of the Illuminati or stemmed from personal interest. If it is found that personal reasons were the influence of his call for action, then that member is subject to removal however, is awarded the same rights to time and vote as fore mentioned. Amendments Any New World Order member may put forth amendments to the charter. Once proposed, discussion will commence for 2 days, proceeded by a voting period of 3 days. Once voting has ended, if the required 3/4 vote has been met, the amendment will be put into place. However, in the case of Order Amendments, if the vote is split, The Grand Chancellor may cast the deciding vote, but only after one additional day, of continued debate/deliberation by the Grand Council has still ended with a split vote. Forced Wars and Alliance Wars As an New World Order member, war must not be taken lightly and should only be declared upon another nation after a public statement has been made within the Illuminati forum as to why it is that war must be declared. In all cases of proposed war declarations, the Grand Council must review the issue at hand and cast a 3/4 vote as to declare it as a sanctioned attack or an un-sanctioned. If it is declared an unsanctioned attack, No other order member will be allowed to join in the attack. This is strictly enforced. Any other New World Order nation either aiding or joining in on unsanctioned attacks, will be subject to expulsion from Illuminati as well as attack by New World Order nations. War Aid There are no restrictions on aid, either financial or military except to New World Order members engaged in un-sanctioned battles. Only after the war has ended, can aid be extended to those members. Internal Conflict Any New World Order nation that attacks a fellow New World Order nation or an official Illuminati ally, without going through the proper means of sanctioning, is to be expelled from the Illuminati and destroyed Trade All members of the Illuminati are encouraged to trade within their New World Order but may trade to other nations out side of the Order if necessary Team Color No member of the Illuminati is forced to be on any team, but they will be encouraged to join the white team. Category:Alliances Category:Illuminati Category:Alliances